Decorative sheet materials of a resinous polymer composition have been manufactured for many years and one of the commonest means of creating or enhancing the decorative effects has been to provide selected portions of the surface of such decorative sheet materials with differential types of contrasting surfaces or finishes, or surface gloss or luster differentials, for example, with smooth, glossy or lustrous surfaces contrasting with dead, dull or mat surfaces, and with raised or embossed surfaces contrasting with regular or normal height surfaces. Many methods, including mechanical embossing, inlaying or chemical etching, and other methods, have been devised to provide such sharply contrasting differential surfaces but all of such prior art methods have always left something to be desired. For example, differential mechanical embossing combined with pattern or design printing has always created registration problems and related difficulties. Inlaying and chemical etching have normally been costly and process-time consuming.